At Least You Still Have Me
by Kavyana
Summary: "Tak apa. Ada aku di sini."— Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti ada di pihak mana gadis ini: mencoba menguatkannya atau malah melemahkannya. Ia baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menyerah saja, kemudian meremehkannya, lalu sekarang berkata seperti semua akan baik-baik saja dengan kehadirannya. [Untuk Starting Wave #WordsForU] [Ending Wave oleh galaskies-dancer]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. _I own nothing but the plot_ ]

At Least You Still Have Me

a SasuHina Fanfiction

for Starting Wave #WordsForU

AU, OOC, Romance, Friendship, _slice of life_

 _._

 _Semoga bisa dinikmati :)_

.

.

Sasuke sedang suntuk. Hinata hari ini mendapati pemuda itu di stasiun kereta dalam penampian acak-acakan dan ekspresi masam. Ia duduk menunduk di bangku panjang stasiun dengan tangan kanan menggenggam _cup_ kopi. Tas ransel tergeletak di samping kiri dengan gulungan kertas lusuh di atasnya.

"Hinata, aku sedih, " ucapnya pendek begitu Hinata menyapanya dengan nada heran.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku mengganti judul setelah aku lelah-lelah menyusun proposal." Sasuke mengacung-acungkan gulungan kertas lusuh itu di depan wajah Hinata dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Ditambah lagi, judul ini adalah judul yang sama dengan yang dia setujui minggu lalu. Bahkan dia yang menyuruhku konsultasi proposal hari ini. Apa kau pikir dia masih punya otak, Hinata. Hah? " lanjutnya kemudian meneguk habis kopinya lalu meremas _cup_ nya geram dan melemparnya asal.

Hinata bergeming. Ia mengangguk maklum. Ia paham 'dia' yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah dosen pembimbingnya mengingat saat ini mereka adalah mahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang dipusingkan dengan tugas akhir dan desakan orangtua agar segera lulus.

Perlahan, Hinata berjalan memungut cup kopi itu dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Dosen itu sudah lebih dulu lulus dibanding kita, mana mungkin mereka tidak punya otak," katanya acuh. Ia melempar _cup_ kopi yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu ke tempat sampah, mendesis senang ketika lemparannya berhasil tepat sasaran. "Atau... Mungkin dia bukannya tidak punya otak, melainkan dia pikun dini karena terlalu banyak berhubungan dengan mahasiswa ajaib zaman sekarang," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi jenaka.

Sasuke menoleh kesal.

Hinata membalas dengan senyum polos. Ia merebut gulungan kertas dari genggaman pemuda itu. "Wow! Kejam." Hinata berujar takjub demi melihat judul yng dicoret merah tebal dan tulisan 'GANTI' di bawahnya. Belum lagi coretan-coretan di sana-sini beserta catatan yang hampir tak bisa dibaca di lembar-lembar selanjutnya. "Apa semua dosen teknik sekejam ini?"

Sasuke mendesah, "Tidak juga." Tubuh Sasuke rasanya melemas. Ia menyandar pasrah pada sandaran kursi. "Rasanya aku hampir kehilangan hati untuk menyelesaikan skripsi ini, Hinata."

Hinata mendesah malas. Kebiasaan mengeluh Sasuke kambuh. Pemuda itu belum tahu saja bahwa dalam dua minggu terakhir dosen pembimbing Hinata tidak kunjung muncul di kampus, yang artinya Hinata belum pernah sekalipun konsultasi. Itu juga artinya ia belum mendapat kepastian apapun terkait judul skripsinya. _See?_ Bukan hanya dia saja yang sedang pusing.

"Gampang. Kau tidak perlu mengerjakan ini." Hinata mengetuk kertas itu, lalu melanjutkan dengan santai, "Tapi tentu saja itu artinya kau juga tidak perlu lulus dan wisuda."

"Gila!" Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata polos Hinata tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana kau memberiku solusi untuk menghadapi ayah dan kak Itachi?"

" _No comment_. Aku tidak mau menyentuh urusan pribadimu."

Sasuke mendecih. "Bicara denganmu memang tidak pernah menyelesaikan apa-apa." Ia merebut kertas itu dan kembali mengempaskan punggungnya dengan kesal. "Pergi sana!"

Hinata terkekeh kecil. Ia memiringkan posisi duduknya sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke jelas. " _Gomen... Gomen._ Habisnya... Bukan kau sendiri saja yang sedang pusing, aku juga sama. Aku bahkan hampir lupa wajah dosen pembimbingku."

Sasuke melirik tak acuh. "Itu masalahmu," ujarnya masam.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke kun, kau tidak akan menyerah di sini 'kan?" Hinata meremas kedua pundak Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu yang diyakin-yakinkan. "Kita akan lulus bersama 'kan?

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke setengah berteriak. "Kau jangan meremehkanku begitu," lanjutnya sembari menepis tangan Hinata di pundaknya. "Tapi masalahnya sekarang... Serius, Hinata... Kepalaku benar-benar gelap dan buntu." Nada suaranya semakin terdengar frustrasi. Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya putus asa.

"Tak apa. Ada aku di sini," ujar Hinata tenang beserta seulas senyum tipis dan menepuk ringan dadanya.

Sasuke mendelik heran. Ia tidak pernah mengerti ada di pihak mana gadis ini: mencoba menguatkannya atau malah melemahkannya. Ia baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menyerah saja, kemudian meremehkannya, lalu sekarang berkata seperti semua akan baik-baik saja dengan kehadirannya.

Sasuke melengos. Benar. Bicara dengan makhluk aneh pencinta _manga_ ini memang tidak pernah menyeleseaikan apa-apa, batinnya.

Seakan mengerti jalan pikir kepala besar pemuda Sasuke, Hinata tertawa keras. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan menepuki paha Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain. "Kau lucu, Sasuke _kun_. Benar-benar lucu. Kurasa aku akan menulis beberapa puisi tentangmu."

Bulat sudah simpulan Sasuke tentang hipotesisnya selama ini bahwa semua mahasiswa sastra memiliki kelainan pada sudut pandang dan alur pikirnya.

Hinata berusaha meredakan tawanya, mengerti bahwa jika lebih dari ini Sasuke akan murka dan tidak segan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya dalam waktu yang lama. "Baiklah. Cukup." Hinata berdeham. "Langsung saja, aku punya ide cemerlang untuk meluruskan pikiran kusutmu itu." Ia berdiri, meraih ransel Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangan mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya.

Sasuke melirik tangan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ajakan menggiurkan yang serupa tapi tak sama membuatnya terperangkap berjam-jam di gedung teater kampus, menonton pertunjukan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti yang akhirnya makin membuat kepalanya pening.

"Tidak mau." Sasuke merampas ranselnya.

Hinata mendecih. "Kali ini bukan jebakan," tandasnya dengan senyum yang terlihat mencurigakan bagi Sasuke.

"Kali ini?" Mendadak Sasuke menyadari bahwa kepribadian gadis ini menyeramkan. Tapi, selalu saja ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menolak atau menghindari gadis itu.

.

_TBC_

* * *

a.n:

Tulisan ini diikutsertakan dalam event #WordsForU yang diselenggarakan oleh Gina Atreya di grup FB Lovely Fanfic Of SasuHina. Ini adalah event kolaborasi menulis antar penulis-penulis di grup tersebut. Nantinya, kelanjutan dari cerita ini akan ditulis oleh penulis yang namanya tercantum di bagian summary (jika belum ada, tunggu saja ^^)

Terima kasih. Segala bentuk tanggapan selalu saya tunggu di kotak _review_.

Kavya.


End file.
